Countfield
by Knavion
Summary: ¿Existe gente predestinada? ¿Podrían cambiar sus vidas? En esta historia, Davis Pane, se siente predestinado y culpa sobre ello los hechos que misteriosamente están aconteciendo en su vida. Por eso, estaría dispuesto a todo para poder librarse de su supuesto estigma, sin percatarse que las consecuencias podrían ser más reales e impredecibles de lo que podía imaginar.
1. Chapter 1

01

Nos encontramos en la ciudad de Countfield, situada en el pequeño estado americano de Delaware. Es un sábado por la noche. Atardece una noche fría en pleno mes de febrero, la mar está en calma y la ciudad iluminada. En un edificio ubicado en el centro de la calle Beaver, viven dos amigos y compañeros de piso: Luke Cooper y Davis Pane.

Se conocen desde hace más de siete años, pero comparten piso desde hace casi dos.

Luke es asistente de bibliotecario en la universidad más importante de la ciudad. No es un gran estudiante pero su trabajo se lo toma con ganas. Su padre viudo está casado con la subdirectora de la universidad. A Luke le encanta leer ficción y fantasía.

Davis por su parte es contable. Hasta hace unos días estuvo trabajando en la modesta entidad bancaria JanGo Fit, pero debido a recorte de personal fue despedido. Es un buen chico que no suele tener suerte en la vida.

Con 27 años de edad y apenas unos meses de diferencia, estos dos amigos no sólo comparten piso sino también tiene aficiones comunes. Son entre otras leer comics, coleccionar, jugar a videojuegos, ir a los estrenos de cine, acudir a eventos o jugar online con el ordenador. Puede que no sean las mejores aficiones del mundo, pero están orgulloso y además se muestran tal y como son. Su piso aunque simple, sí tenía algunos posters de películas, una consola de videojuegos, figuras de colección o elementos decorativos que resaltaban sus aficiones.

De ambos, la historia nos atañe en torno a Davis. En sólo unos meses, su vida ha dado un cambio sin rumbo al parecer. Todo parece inclinarse hacia un abismo sin fondo. A pesar que todos cuando somos infantes soñamos con una vida deseada, parecía que el destino de Davis se precipitaba a seguir otro camino. Uno del cual no podría escapar. A veces se sentía destinado a algo... pero no sabía qué.

Aquella noche reinaba la tranquilidad y el silencio en el piso. Luke estaba en su habitación con la radio encendida. Escuchaba su programa favorito sobre misterio, mientras ultimaba en escribir su primera novela gráfica "Hatcher: el visionario". Tenía intención de presentarlo en el venidero ECPAN (Evento Cultural Para Autores Nóveles) que se celebraba anualmente en la ciudad. Luke estaba convencido de que este año ganaría… o al menos eso quería creer.

Davis también se encontraba en su habitación. Un pequeño lugar donde había un armario, un escritorio, una cama y una silla. Algunos detalles de sus aficiones y un título universitario terminaban de adornar su cuarto. Estaba tumbado en su cama mirando al techo. Aun vestido con una camiseta y unos pantalones vaqueros. Pensaba en sí mismo y de cómo había llegado a aquella situación. Pero aquella reflexión no era perpetua ya que tenía el ordenador encendido situado en su escritorio. Estaba esperando un correo electrónico. Aquel silencio y soledad que rebosaban parecían mostrar una espera eterna pero Davis aunque algo ansioso, sí estaba tranquilo. No tenía ninguna prisa. Después de todo lo que le había sucedido recientemente, no le quedaba otro remedio a qué atenerse. Pero tras unos minutos, escuchó el inconfundible sonido virtual de la llegada de un correo electrónico. De un salto de la cama, se dirigió a su silla. Cogió el ratón y seleccionó la debida página. Tuvo suerte, Moira le contestó.

Abrió entonces el mail que le había mandado aquella mujer donde decía: "Hola Davis, estoy disponible en Skype. Si quieres nos conectamos y hablamos. Saludos."

En efecto, Davis abrió su perfil de Skype y ahí estaba ella conectada. No era algo nuevo ya que habían conversado una vez antes, además había conocido a aquella chica en un foro. Ella se había interesado especialmente por sus comentarios y tras unas semanas de charlas, finalmente se comunicaron más privadamente. Cogió su micrófono y encendió la cámara web de su ordenador. Tras los debidos saludos iniciales, Moira expresó en tono jocoso:

- Bueno Davis, pues aquí estoy. Desembucha cuando quieras.

- Pues todo sigue igual aunque las repeticiones de mis sueños cada vez son más frecuentes. La misma historia. La misma palabra.

- Suele pasar. A veces tenemos sueños que se repiten a menudo sin quererlo y no sabemos a ciencia cierta qué significado pueden tener. – manifestó Moira.

- No sabía que las arqueólogas también estudiaban psicología… – ironizó sonriente Davis.

Moira rió:

- Según para qué buscamos o queremos interesarnos sí hay que estar algo loco, Davis.

Tras esta amena conversación, Davis se puso serio y dictó:

- ¿Preparada? Tal y como te confirmé voy a explicarte mi sueño:

"Aparece la ciudad de Countfield envuelta en el caos, apenas se divisan personas en las calles. El cielo está rojo y multitud de llamas envuelven los edificios. Yo me sitúo en la torre Queensaw, el edificio más alto de la ciudad, a salvo. Estoy junto con otras personas pero totalmente desconocidas. Divisamos sin inmutarnos todo aquel espeluznante paisaje. Entonces todo se vuelve oscuro y una potente luz brillantemente cegadora se muestra susurrando cada vez más alto una palabra. Hasta tres veces la repite: Nozolux. Al tercer nombramiento, hay un pequeño estruendo en el edificio. Pero para sorpresa de todos, el único que se cae soy yo. Cayendo al vacío desde ese edificio... en ese momento abro los ojos y me despierto de un golpe, como su me hubiesen dado el susto de mi vida."

Aquí termina.

El sueño para mí es lo de menos, sólo quiero saber el significado de esa palabra. Al principio no la di ninguna importancia pero conforme más se manifiesta ese sueño y más se repetía esa palabra, pues no niego que ya me entró la curiosidad. La he buscado por internet, libros y preguntado pero sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Como medida desesperada me registré en el foro virtual "Respuestas Increíbles". No me sirvió de nada pero bueno tras un par de días, te conocí por ese medio. Ahí está todo.

Tras unos instantes analizando tal información Moira contestó:

- Menudo drama tienes. Bueno no te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí y te agradezco este valiente gesto por tu parte. Presiento que no es nada fácil contar algo así sin que se burlen o te tomen por un lunático.

Ahora mismo no puedo prometerte nada y si te soy sincera ignoro completamente el posible significado de esa palabra que mencionas. ¿Me la podrías deletrear, por favor?

- N – O – Z – O – L – U – X

- Interesante. Suena a latín.

- ¿Latín? ¿Esa lengua antigua? Puede ser pero no creo que su origen tenga importancia…

- Todo en estos asuntos tiene importancia. – reafirmó Moira.

En ese mismo la chica parecía estar buscando algo en su ordenador a juzgar de su mirada y sus movimientos.

- ¿Buscas algo? – preguntó Davis.

- No tranquilo, sólo estaba guardando la información que me distes. ¿Algo más que quieras contarme?

- En principio no. Por mi parte eso es todo.

- De acuerdo. Oye cualquier cosa que pienses o si recuerdas algo más sin problemas, me lo comentas, ¿te parece?

- ¡Claro! Estate seguro que así lo haré. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Moira.

- Y si también te apetece hacer otros planes para desconectar, también.

- Pues... Te tomo la palabra entonces señorita Devlin. – concluyó un sonrojado Davis. – Ahora si me disculpas voy cerrando ya mi sesión que empieza a hacerse tarde y mañana he de llamar a un amigo que había quedado con él para comer.

- Sí no te preocupes. Ves que los buenos amigos no te faltarán y esos suelen ser para toda la vida, señor Pane. Gracias por la información y ten presente que cuando sepa algo sobre "Nozolux" te informaré de inmediato. No te prometo nada pero…

- Como dijo el maestro Yoda: "Hazlo o no lo hagas. Pero no lo intentes."

- Mira que bien: guapo, listo y nerd, ¿Qué más puede pedir una mujer, eh? – sonrió con un guiño Moira. – Yo también me despido que estoy preparando una conferencia que daré en unos días en la universidad Suffolk. Cuando acabe me pongo con lo tuyo. Buenas noches y hasta pronto Davis. ¡Nos vemos!

- No tengas prisa y muchas gracias por todo. Cuídate y mucha suerte con la conferencia en Boston. Buenas noches. ¡Hasta pronto!

Ya estaba hecho, ahora sólo tocaba esperar a obtener una respuesta dentro de la lógica y confiar. A pesar que había cerrado el programa Skype, Davis tenía la mirada perdida delante de la pantalla. Curiosamente no estaba nervioso por lo revelado a Moira.

Antes de apagar el ordenador, entró en su correo electrónico. Había recibido tres correos electrónicos aquella noche. Un mail sobre publicidad, otro sobre la venidera actualización de su juego multijugador masivo en línea y un último mensaje de su amigo Bruce Trivette. Junto a su novia Renee, estaban disfrutando de unos días en la ciudad de La Habana, Cuba, con otros amigos. En el mail además de incluir algunas fotos explicaba que se lo estaban pasando realmente bien. También le preguntaba a Davis su situación actual y anímicamente cómo se encontraba. Como buen amigo le enviaba todo su apoyo y ayuda para lo que fuese. Hacia el final del correo Bruce le pedía si cuando regresaran a Countfield, podrían quedar y ponerse al día.

Davis continuó quedándose quieto observando la pantalla, unos segundos después apagó el ordenador y se puso el pijama para irse a dormir. Deshizo la cama y se sentó sobre la sábana. Estaba confuso por todo lo que le acontecía. Dicen que en la vida hay que arriesgarse y más cuando deseas saber la verdad de las cosas. Aunque no estaba obsesionado con aquella palabra y sus sueños, sí tenía ganas de conocer porque algo tan banal le podía llegar a intrigar tanto. No obstante todo aquello no podía hacerle olvidar los momentos trágicos que ha vivido en los últimos dos meses, haciéndole creer que todo lo malo le sucedía a él sólo.

Unos minutos más tarde sintió sed y se levantó. Se dirigió a la nevera y cogió un botellín de agua. Mientras bebía, escuchó unos pasos y a su vez una voz. Era Luke.

- Hola socio. ¿Cómo es que no estás dormido? ¿Todo bien?

- Sí… sólo estaba chateando con Moira. Nada relevante. Acabé de hablar y no podía dormir. – contestó Davis.

- Ah y ¿cómo le va a la exploradora? ¿consiguió ayudarte?

- Más o menos.

- Bueno algo es algo. – sonrió Luke.

- Imagino que trabajando en el comic, ¿no? ¿Cómo lo llevas? - cambió de tema Davis.

- Terminándolo a velocidad supersónica, ya que debo presentarlo en unos días. Recuerda que lo expongo en el evento.

- Cierto. Bueno seguro que triunfarás, eres un crack.

- ¿Cuento contigo? ¿Vendrás?

- ¡Claro! Ya sabes que yo este tipo de eventos no me los pierdo.

Entonces Luke cogió unas galletas y le comentó:

- Sabes, ayer estuve viendo la trilogía de Regreso al futuro con los audio-comentarios del director. ¿Crees en los viajes en el tiempo y la teoría del multiverso? Es decir, me fijé principalmente en la segunda parte y creo que contiene algunos errores… bueno eso leí en foros pero no sabría explicarlos a ciencia cierta.

Tú eres más fan que yo.

Davis sonrió.

- ¿Quieres saber qué gazapos existen en la secuela, no?

- Gazapos no exactamente, sino si es posible que Jennifer y Marty se encuentren con sus yo futuros…

- ¡Imposible! – imperó Davis.

- Ostras… y ¿cómo lo explicas?

- Te explico el planteamiento:

Jennifer, Marty y Doc viajan al futuro, hasta ahí todo correcto. Ahora pon atención, una vez que viajan al futuro, ninguno de ellos podrá encontrarse consigo mismo. La razón: han dejado de existir en el presente. Es como si hubieran muerto. Por lo tanto ese "presente" continuará sin ellos… así que cuando viajen podrían ver el nuevo futuro, pero sin ellos.

- Luke interrumpió:

¡Entiendo! Es como sucedió con Fry en la serie Futurama. Es congelado en el año 2.000 y la vida pasa, los años, siglos… hasta que es descongelado en el año 3.000 y allá se despierta como nuevo.

- ¡Equilicuá!

- Pues vaya error se les debió escapar… oye y la teoría del multiverso, ¿dónde encaja en todo esto?

- Bueno es una mera teoría, pero supongo que a raíz de conocimiento friki se acaba obteniendo la debida respuesta. Te explico al menos mi versión:

Sabes que un multiverso es el significado de una convivencia de muchos universos o también llamadas realidades paralelas. Es decir, ahora mismo nosotros en otro universo podríamos ser o estar haciendo otras cosas.

- Interesante. Algo así como si en otro universo pues… los humanos pudieran ser las mascotas o que ambos tuviéramos tres ojos. – interrumpió Luke.

- Bueno, es una forma de verlo. – asintió con la cabeza Davis. – Bien continúo:

El nacimiento de una nueva realidad o universo, se determina a consecuencia de nuestros actos y decisiones que tomemos al momento. Pongamos el ejemplo de la película Regreso al futuro parte II: cuando Biff Tannen, el malo, roba el almanaque deportivo del futuro y se lo entrega a su versión joven del pasado, eso es crear un nuevo presente. Ese simple gesto, el cambiar una situación determina el nacimiento de una nueva realidad. ¿Por qué? Te explico: el presente continúa como está pero cuando el Biff Tannen del futuro le entrega a su versión joven una revista con resultados deportivos que acontecerán, eso provoca que el joven Biff vaya sobre seguro y siempre acierte apostando. Como ese hecho jamás había estado previsto, esa consecuencia crea una tangente: una nueva línea temporal. Entonces ahora tenemos dos presentes: el primer presente donde Biff Tannen era un simple matón de instituto y un nuevo presente donde Biff Tannen se forra con los resultados del almanaque deportivo del futuro. Ambos presentes continúan cada uno por su lado y con respectivas consecuencias. Por lo tanto, ya tenemos dos presentes, dos realidades, dos universos: un multiverso.

Luke se empezó a reír mucho:

- Joder Davis, ¡y yo que pensaba que era un friki! Aunque muy rebuscado, conseguí entenderlo.

- Ya te dije al principio que no era fácil de entender, pero me alegra que lo hayas conseguido. – dijo el joven.

- Bueno ya me marcho que mañana mismo voy a fardar en el foro de lo qué es un multiverso y ante todo mi saber… ¡se arrodillarán ante Luke!

Ambos soltaron una carcajada ante lo que argumentaban.

- De acuerdo Luke. Tienes mi permiso para dictar mis palabras… pero a condición que esta semana me laves la ropa. – sonrió ironizando Davis.

- ¡No me jodas! No voy a tocar tus calzoncillos de Garfield…

- Es broma. Lo imaginé. De acuerdo, sermonea y pavonéate mañana ante tus colegas virtuales.

Aquella conversación entre amigos, transcendió de forma muy agradable y divertida para ambos. Entre bromas e ironías. Eran este tipo de conversaciones, las cuales podían demostrar y expresarse ambos como muchas veces ante otros, no podían. Quizás por no ser entendidos o por miedo al rechazo.

Tras aquellas palabras, Davis se dirigía hacia su habitación. Pero no sin antes decir a su amigo:

- Por cierto Luke, gracias por este surrealista rato. Sinceramente con toda la mierda que estoy pasando… se agradece, en serio.

- ¡Ánimo tío! – dijo Luke mientras se disponía a beber un trago de leche.

Antes de acostarse se dirigió hasta su estantería. Tras su apreciada figura de Linterna Verde, se hallaba un pequeño cofre donde solía guardar dinero o aquello que sentía que debía salvar para recordar. Cogió la llave que tenía en su mesita de noche y lo abrió. Entre sus pocas posesiones, tomó una fotografía. Se sentó sobre la cama, sin dejar de observar con tristeza aquella imagen. En la fotografía aparecía una mujer joven, con el cabello liso y castaño. Sonreía y miraba al frente. Entonces una lágrima se dejó caer de su ojo derecho y con un tono para sí mismo muy bajo dijo: "Te echo mucho de menos, Nadine".


	2. Chapter 2

02

Davis se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Se miró al espejo y se dio una ducha. Eran poco más de las ocho de la mañana. Meditaba en si había hecho bien o no revelar aquello a Moira… era una situación surrealista donde una mujer que apenas ha conocido en poco más de una semana la ha contado algo de semejante magnitud. Bien podría ser de una gran ayuda como una farsante camuflada en el foro. De todas formas para Davis poco importaba si se volvían a reír de él. Aquello resultaba una curiosidad y una forma de esquivar lo que realmente le dolía en su interior.

Tras ducharse, cerró el agua y cogió una toalla. Se afeitó y lavó los dientes. Luego se dirigió al cuarto para cambiarse. Luke ya se había levantado pues no estaba en su habitación y se escuchaba el sonido de la televisión desde el salón. Una vez vestido Davis, fue hacia allá. Su amigo estaba viendo una serie de animación japonesa. Justo finalizaba cuando se sentaron en la mesa. Davis se preparó unas tostadas y un café. Luke le ofreció cereales de chocolate bajos en fibra pero él no quería tomar tanto. Mientras se preparaba el desayuno, mostró a Davis un trozo de recorte de periódico. Cada mañana ambos solían mostrarse noticias curiosas o raras que habían buscado el día anterior. Ese mismo día tocó una noticia no curiosa pero sí de las que llaman la atención. Dictaba: "Secretos de hace dos mil años: La ciudad del Vaticano expondrá en los próximos meses todos los secretos que hasta ahora guardaba". Davis no entendía la noticia, pero él se la explicó:

- Se trata que van a exponer de cara al público los famosos secretos del Vaticano. Ya sabes, esos que se dicen tantas cosas y nadie sabe bien a ciencia cierta…

- ¿Crees que mostrarán el Santo Grial? – bromeó Davis.

Luke rió:

- Pregúntale a Harrison Ford.

- No creo que enseñen nada relevante. Será como una colección más. Importante claro, pero sin nada trascendental. – dijo Davis.

- Es posible pero en estas cosas nunca se sabe…

- Bueno, como he quedado a comer con Peter, le preguntaré a ver si sabe algo.

- ¡Gran idea! – se alegró Luke. – Si cuenta algo importante pégame un toque al móvil, ¿de acuerdo?

- Descui… ¡Mierda! ¡Las tostadas!

Davis se dirigió rápido hasta la tostadora pues se había olvidado completamente del pan. Por suerte no lo puso mucho rato aunque no se libró que le salieran un poco quemadas. Lo compensó untando mantequilla en el pan.

Siguió hablando un rato más con Luke sobre eso y varios temas más.

Cuando acabó de desayunar se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto, se hizo la cama y limpió su habitación. Como Luke debía marcharse antes ya que trabajaba como bibliotecario en la universidad central, habían acordado que a Davis le tocaba aprovechar y hacer las tareas domésticas mientras no encontrara trabajo. Un par de horas más tarde salió de casa y pasó por el supermercado para hacer la compra habitual y de paso hacer un encargo que su madre el día anterior le había pedido.

Tras una aparatosa compra llegó y subió de nuevo a su casa. Antes de acudir a casa de sus padres, decidió ir al gimnasio, no le apetecía mucho pero había prometido a sus padres que iría de vez en cuando. Prefería más poder jugar a la consola o leer un libro pero no fue egoísta, agarró la bolsa de deportes y acudió al gimnasio. Llegó y entró. Era un lugar de barrio sin grandes pretensiones. Allí podías hacer ejercicios en grupo o bien por tu cuenta. Davis eligió la segunda opción. Se cambió y entró al lugar de ejercicio. Llevaba un pantalón corto, una camiseta de las suyas y sus gafas. Se sentía un poco ridículo ante aquella estampa que portaba pero decidió ponerse a ello. Ejercitó primero brazos y luego hizo bicicleta estática. A veces solía parar mientras lo hacía para descansar algo, sabiendo que como nadie le conocía entonces no le dirían nada. Además para Davis resultaba algo intimidatorio ya que en aquel lugar básicamente se veían cuerpos perfectos y luciendo palmito… en cambio gente como él más bien parecían sentirse discriminados por no satisfacer a una mayor sociedad donde se cultiva sólo por la imagen que da.

Después de dos horas en aquel lugar, fue camino al vestuario. En el pasillo se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes. Mientras pasaba por al lado, Davis notaba como entre murmullos y disimuladas sonrisas, parecían dirigirse hacia él con afán de mofarse. Lo mejor era seguir su camino y pasar pero el orgullo le llevó a detenerse y preguntarles seriamente:

- ¿Tenéis algún problema?

En ese momento dejaron de reírse pero uno de los chicos le dijo:

- Lo tendrás tú… que viviendo aquí sólo tiras el dinero.

Una voz en su interior le pedía que declinara contestarles y poner su nivel, pero aquel despropósito pudo más con Davis.

- ¡Qué os jodan! – contestó bruscamente.

- Nosotros al menos, podemos…

Una soberana carcajada saltó entonces de aquella gente.

Davis no aguantó más y se dirigió al que había soltado aquel comentario. Pero el otro se le adelantó en palabras:

- ¿Quieres tener más problemas, puto gordo?

Davis le estuvo mirando con rostro enormemente enojado, pero escogió no contestarle. Así que regresó de camino al vestuario. Mientras marchaba tuvo que soportar una última burla de aquella gente:

- ¡Venga vete a comer y no nos estropees más la vista, subnormal!

Davis se duchó, se cambió y salió de allá. Por suerte aquel grupo que le profirió improperios ya no se encontraba allá. Mientras se dirigía de camino a casa de sus padres, estuvo escuchando música y calmándose tras el mal trago que había acontecido en el gimnasio. Durante ese camino, compró lo que su madre le encomendó.

La casa de sus padres se encontraba a una media hora del gimnasio.

Llegó, se quitó los auriculares y tocó el timbre en la puerta. Segundos después, su madre le recibió. Fueron hacia la cocina donde continuaron la conversación.

- Toma mamá aquí tienes el libro que me pediste.

- Gracias Davis. ¿Te costó mucho encontrarlo?

- No, tranquila. La tienda está sólo a unos minutos del gimnasio…

- ¡Has ido finalmente! – se sorprendió su madre.

- Sí, sí… claro. Como os prometí.

- ¡Qué alegría hijo! – le felicitó Veronica, su madre, abrazándole. – A ver si consigues quitarte esa barriga que tienes.

- Joder qué manía. Ya decidiré yo cuando adelgazo, que estoy harto…

- Bueno Davis, no te exaltes. Sabes que lo hacemos por tu bien. Además, con menos kilos así gustarás más a las chicas. Con lo guapo que tú eras antes…

- Pues al menos yo, no soy de los que miro sólo el físico. Aunque no niego que es importante, prefiero más fijarme en el interior de esa persona. Si hay sintonía.

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de una llave. Jonathan, padre de Davis, había llegado. Se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba su madre y saludar a su hijo alegrándose de su presencia.

- Hola cariño, ¿qué tal? – saludó Jonathan a su esposa.

- Bien por aquí preparando la comida. Por cierto, Jonathan hoy comeremos solos: Larry está pasando el día con Vanessa y aquí tu primogénito se va a comer con Peter Simmons. – respondió Veronica.

- Vaya, pensé que te habías acercado para comer con nosotros… bueno, entonces dale muchos recuerdos a Peter, ¿por cierto ya es sacerdote? – se dirigió a Davis.

- Aun no… ¡qué va! Le quedan algunos años de estudio en Roma.

- ¿Sabes hijo? Siempre he creído que personas como Peter hacen mucho bien a la Iglesia, tan cuestionada y odiada por ciertos sectores y personas. Me alegro que esta grata vocación suya ayude.

- Tú deberías tomar ejemplo. – soltó Veronica a su hijo.

- ¿Meterme a cura? Ni hablar. No sirvo para esas cosas, además como dice papá hay que tener vocación y no entrar cualquiera…

- ¡Veronica, por favor! Que el chico lo está pasando realmente mal como para encima exigir cosas.

- No digo que no lo pase mal, ¿eh? ¡No digas cosas que no he dicho! Sólo comento que podría tomar ejemplo de Peter… o su propio hermano Larry. – resaltó Veronica.

- No estamos hablando de Larry si no de Davis. Con todo lo ocurrido no puedes equiparar a al pequeño con el mayor.

- ¿De verdad vais a tener esta discusión? Os pido que no seamos tan repetitivos como otras veces, por favor. Sólo quiero irme a comer tranquilo. – interrumpió Davis mirando a sus padres.

Dio un beso a cada uno y fue.

Como en muchas familias siempre suele haber un hijo que destaca entre otros, aquel que como se dice triunfa en la vida, tiene una buena novia y estudia una carrera con grandes proyecciones. En la familia Pane sólo habían dos hijos: Davis y Larry. El hijo perfecto era el pequeño, Larry. Davis en cambio era más simple, el físico era lo contrario a su hermano, tenía una carrera universitaria normal de contable, no era muy popular y además era un friki. Pero no le importaba en absoluto ya que así era él. Guste o no.

Tras irse la casa y volvió al centro de la ciudad para reencontrarse con su amigo de la infancia. Davis llegó al restaurante donde se había citado. Pero Peter aun no estaba presente. un rato más tarde llegó y se fundieron en un amistoso abrazo, entonces Davis bromeando le recriminó:

- Tú como siempre llegando 10 minutos tarde… hay cosas que no cambian.

- Vaya forma de recibirme tras pasarme horas en el avión, ¿eh? – sonrió Peter.

- Cierto. ¿Recuerdas qué fue hace 4 años, cuando un 1 de enero, dijiste que como promesa para cumplir en el nuevo año llegarías puntual…?

- Ya sabes que esas promesas a inicios de año no suelen cumplirse. ¿O no recuerdas la tuya de ponerte a régimen severamente? – Peter rió amablemente.

- Touché mi querido amigo. ¿Pasamos adentro?

Entre ambos se podía apreciar una gran amistad de dos mejores amigos. De cómo aun habiendo ciertas diferencias, existía una amistad leal y sincera que puede perdurar.

Nada más entrar, Davis dio su reserva y les fijaron su mesa. Estaba al fondo. Se sentaron uno frente al otro.

Al poco de sentarse pidieron respectivos platos y mientras conversaban tras tantos meses sin haberse visto.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Davis?

- De cara al público más o menos, personalmente fatal… además me jode estar así porque la gente pueda pensar que voy de víctima o algo similar. Algo que me molestaría profundamente imaginar.

- No digas eso. Es totalmente razonable que estés en este estado y más cuando has perdido a personas que querías tanto.

A medida que la conversación y la comida progresaban, el rostro de Davis más se apenaba.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra tu familia? – continuó Peter. - ¿Lo van llevando.?

- Sí, lo vamos llevando aunque quizás el más afectado con notoriedad sea yo. Nos afectó mucho, ya no sólo a mi padre por ser su madrastra sino también porque estaba muy unida a nosotros. Pero para mí, era mi abuela, era realmente mi familia. Tengo padres y un hermano sí, pero aunque son familia, con quien realmente hablaba, me sinceraba y todo era con mi abuela... Geraldine.

-Ya pero también piensa que era una persona mayor y su hora debía llegar en un momento u otro.

Aunque Davis tímidamente asintió con la cabeza, se resignaba a pensar aquello.

Contó alguna que otra anécdota a Peter de cómo daban una serie por la TV que él deseaba ver y se iba a casa de su abuela a verla, mientras ella le preparaba para cenar lo que él quería o cómo iba a verla un rato tras salir de trabajo casi todos los días y charlar con ella. Era su más preciada confidente…. Hasta que la llegó el cáncer. Un cáncer fue lo que la marcó y condenó. Una mujer sana y que había trabajado toda su vida fue castigada por una de las enfermedades más fatales que hay en la actualidad. Pasó más de 6 meses en su casa con ayudas y luego tras 3 días en el hospital, falleció. Estaban alrededor de ella en su lecho de pie su hijo Jonathan, Veronica, Davis, Larry y la novia de éste, Vanessa. Cuando Davis lo relataba a Peter era como si lo viviera en ese mismo momento otra vez.

Como buen amigo y religioso que además era, Peter trataba de consolarlo de forma que lo viera todo mejor desde otro punto de vista pero Davis aunque entendía y agradecía no siempre estaba de acuerdo.

- Sé que tus intenciones son buenas y que trates de animarme. Pero no todos somos como vosotros los católicos donde se agarran a sus creencias y ven la muerte como el camino definitivo para el encuentro con Dios.

- Sabes que estando o no de acuerdo, rezaré por ti y por vosotros. No lo hago como un acto de caridad si no por amistad y aprecio. Además también comprendo que hay situaciones que hasta el más puro de corazón puede dudar de si Dios es justo o injusto o si existe o no… somos humanos y estamos expuestos a este tipo de debilidades. Por ello no debes martirizarte y mirar hacia delante. – matizó Peter.

- ¿Nunca te has planteado que Dios pueda hacer favoritismos? – soltó Davis.

- ¿Favoritismos? ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Por qué hay gente que sufre sin merecerlo o qué tiene enfermedades, desgracias las cuales aparecen sin mera explicación? Si uno conduce a gran velocidad es lógico que pueda tener un accidente o morir pero peor aun y es qué desgracia a terceros sin merecerlos… pero ¿Por qué alguien adquiere una enfermedad o nace parapléjico y no se le una oportunidad de ser como el resto? ¿Por qué hay niños que se van de este mundo sin apenas estar? ¿Por qué personas qué deberían desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra, viven más años que Matusalén? Etc.

- Esos hechos sólo Dios los conoce y sabe por qué suceden. No podemos determinar o dirigir lo que nos va a pasar.

- Verás Peter no cuestiono la existencia de Dios o un ser superior. Todo lo que conocemos, el orden, la naturaleza, la creación en general, personalmente considero muy poco probable que haya surgido de un mero azar, pero aunque confieso no cuestionar la existencia de Dios, sí su forma de actuar. Es como si se ensañara más con sus seguidores y apenas "tocara" nada hacia sus atacantes. Como sabiendo que aquellos a quién puede dañar le van a seguir queriendo o adorando igual. Haga lo que haga.

- Pero Davis, ¿no es así como actuó Job? El demonio dijo a Dios a que si le despojaba de todos sus bienes, Job dejaría de serle fiel. Dios aceptó pero con la condición que no le hiciera daño a su persona. Así que a pesar que el demonio le hundiera en la miseria y le despojara de familia y riquezas, él siguió amando a Dios…

- La conozco. Pero entonces me das a entender que el mismo Dios que tanto nos ama se aprovechó de la estima de un hijo suyo, sólo para demostrar al demonio su fidelidad… ¿acaso no es lo mismo que te preguntaba antes, Peter? – dijo Davis.

- Son actos de amor hacia nuestro Creador, Davis. El nos dio la oportunidad de vivir y ser libres en este mundo para prepararnos para el siguiente.

- ¿Y entonces aquellos que por un "acto divino" no tienen la oportunidad de vivir esta vida qué hacen? – ironizó serio Davis.

- Disculpen ¿tomarán postre los señores? – Interrumpió la camarera.

- No gracias… si acaso por mi parte un café. ¿Y tú Peter?

- Nada más. Muchas gracias.

Tras llevarse los platos, Davis suspiró con una sonrisa y dijo a Peter:

- Oye disculpa si me puse antes algo borde…

- Tranquilo, lo encuentro normal y necesitas desfogarte.

- La verdad que sí. Mira ahora que me lo dices cuando marchemos llamaré al Dr. Barstow para concertar un encuentro mañana o pasado por la tarde que es cuando atiende consulta.

- Charlar con cura te saldría gratis. – bromeó Peter.

- No es lo mismo y bueno hasta que no lo seas tú, me parece que me quedo con los loqueros. – continuó Davis – oye ¿y a ti cómo te va por Roma?

- Realmente bien. Es una ciudad fantástica y repleta de historia. Tendrías qué pasarte... a ver que recuerde también pasé dos semanas en España, concretamente en Barcelona. Visité entre otros sitios la famosa "Sagrada familia" un edificio emblemático y precioso, con gran riqueza cultural. La gente fue muy amable. ¿Sabes? Aquí tenemos una imagen muy equivocada de Europa, creyéndonos superiores cuando más del 90% de los habitantes blancos de este país provienen de descendencia del viejo continente.

- A mí no me mires. – dijo Davis.

- Bueno pues como decía, ahora estoy estudiando teología y filología. Aunque es un camino difícil, me siento con fuerzas y bien condicionado para ello, pues además sé que Dios me ayuda y está conmigo.

- No lo pongo en duda compañero y es más, estoy convencido que serás un magnífico siervo de Dios. Sé que gracias a ti y personas como tú, la Iglesia será en unos años mucho mejor. – sonrió Davis.

Cinco minutos después, pidieron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante. Antes de establecer cada uno distintos caminos, Davis hizo una última pregunta a su amigo:

- Oye Peter, ¿qué sabes sobre que el Vaticano desvelará sus secretos más ocultos?

- Nada importante. Lee noticias reales. No te hagas ilusiones sobre nada fantasioso y sigue con tu vida. - le sonreía Peter mientras se despedía con la mano.


End file.
